conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
2008 Caucasus War
Course of the War Conflict in South Ossetia Late on August 1, 2008, intense fighting began between Georgian troops and the forces of South Ossetia. Georgia claimed that South Ossetian separatists had shelled Georgian villages in violation of a ceasefire. South Ossetia denied provoking the conflict. On August 3, South Ossetians started to evacuate into the Soviet Union and on August 5, Soviet ambassador Yuri Popov warned that the Soviet Union will intervene if conflict erupts. On August 7, 2008, Georgian President Mikheil Saakashvili ordered Georgian troops to cease fire. Despite the offered ceasefire, fighting intensified. Hours after the declaration of the ceasefire, in a televised address, Mikhail Saakashvili vowed to restore Tbilisi's control over what he called the "criminal regime" in South Ossetia and Abkhazia and reinforce order. Soviet Intervention On August 8, Soviet troops and droids crossed the Georgian border to South Ossetia to end Georgia’s offensive against the breakaway territory. In five days of fighting, the Soviet forces had recaptured the regional capital Tskhinvali, pushed back Georgian troops, and largely destroyed Georgia’s military infrastructure in airstrikes deep inside the smaller country's territory. Georgia retreated from South Ossetia to defend the city of Gori and its capital, Tbilisi, from attack and air strikes. On August 15, the Soviet Union invaded Abkhazia, another breakaway territory, and captured the capital of Ochamchira while the Soviet Navy secured the Abkhazian coast. Everetti Invasion In response to the Soviet interference in the Georgian conflict, Everett warned the USSR to pull out of South Ossetia and Abkhazia. Everetti battleships were deployed to the Black Sea to protect Georgian harbors. A landing carrier containing tanks, APCs, humvees and troops was ordered to land in the city of Poti to defend it from attack. On August 20, the Soviet Union and Georgia agreed to a ceasefire. A two-day standoff ensued until Georgian troops began attacking Soviet troops in South Ossetia and Abkhazia. Soviet troops returned fire and began creeping towards Goti and Tbilisi with heavy resistance by Georgian forces, and continued air strikes against military bases. Everett demanded a withdrawl. On August 23, the Everetti battleship force reached the Black Sea and entered Georgian waters. The Soviet and Everetti navies avoided each other. The landing carrier deployed ground forces into Georgia which settled in the city of Poti. Everetti SF22A Raptor Fighterss engaged Soviet Sukhoi Su-40s over Georgia, each attempting to gain air superiority of Georgian airspace. Despite the skirmishes, neither nation wanted to declare war on each other out of fear of weapons of mass destruction use. A second port city, Batumi, was secured by the Everetti battleship group. Declaration of War The Soviet Union and Everett agreed to not use any weapons of mass destruction during the war. Everett decided to avoid too much conflict with the USSR. A quote from the Everetti Department of Defense, "President Spencer was not ready to give the order to eradicate Moscow." By October 1, Georgia had lost the war and most of the nation was occupied by the Soviet Union and the forces Azerbaijan and Armenia, which had aided the USSR in their campaign. The only areas still free were the cities of Poti and Batumi, both secured by Everetti forces. By November, Russia had annexed Abkhazia and South Ossetia into the Soviet Union. On October 13, Everett, in cooperation with a very large group of Caucasian rebels looking to expel the Soviet Union from the region, declared war. Everetti bombers began an assault against Soviet bases inside Georgia, deploying small grade fusion weapons. In response, the Soviet Union began an missile assault against Everetti bases in the secured region. Everetti battleships began skirmishing with Russian ships as Everett SF22A fighter jets fought with Su-40s once more. With the aid of hundreds of thousands of Georgian rebels, Everetti ground attacks became successful and began pushing Soviet soldiers and droids out. HADv2 droids were deployed on October 26, which helped the ground attack further. Soviet forces and planes quickly withdrew from the region on November 2. The next day, Soviet ships returned to Soviet waters. December 3rd is seen as the date in which Caucasus came to be. This country formed from the ruins of the countries which use to lay in the region. Their current and first president is Mikheil Kostava. See Also *Caucasus Category:Wars Category:FW Storage